<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Faces in the Dark are Far to Familiar by ShroomzTomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893290">The Faces in the Dark are Far to Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomzTomb/pseuds/ShroomzTomb'>ShroomzTomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>C!Dream and Manhunt!Dream switch places, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma bonding?, c!dream is a bitch, uhhh, yea sure that works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomzTomb/pseuds/ShroomzTomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C!Dream and Manhunt!Dream switch places,,, that’s it</p><p>There probably won’t be stuff from c!Dreams POV<br/>So it’s only Tommy and M!Dream trauma bonding ig :))</p><p>Idea from DanFanRonpa’s fic “hunted (no longer)”<br/>:))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Faces in the Dark are Far to Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running wasn't new to Dream, for most of his life he only remembers running. As sad as that sounds it's gotten him this far in life and he'd prefer to keep it that way. However, the yells of his once friends had faded out into nothing. He wasn't sure where they went, it almost felt like life was finally giving him a break.</p><p>But Dream knew better. As soon as the peace came it left, it was replaced by the sound of,,,,,, sobbing? </p><p>Muffled pleas could be heard a a few feet behind Dream. </p><p>Every instinct in Dreams body screamed to run, but something about the quiet sobs were reminiscent of his past. He heard himself in the quiet voice, so against his better judgement he ran.</p><p>Not away, but towards the sobbing. He wasn't sure what he'd find but he sure as hell wasn't expecting a small boy. The kid was huddled against a rotting oak wood. He looked 14 at least, but that may have been the very obvious malnutrition. His hair was a dirty blond? It was hard to tell under all the ash and soot. He was wearing a torn red and white American baseball tee, with a green bandana, the edges seared edges, tied around his neck. </p><p>The boy seemed too preoccupied with his sobbing to notice Dream "sneaking" up on him. It wasn't until a hesitant hand was placed on the boys shoulder that a reaction was given.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dream wasn't sure what to expecting from the boy, but it was not that. Caught of guard by the sudden frantic movements from the child, Dream pushed the boy down and backed up into a defensive position.</p><p>As soon as the boy met the ground again he started sobbing and pleaing again, none of the loudness the boy had shown a second ago was present. Just quiet pleas. Dream could hear things along the line of <em>'I</em><em>'m sorry' </em> and <em>'I'll be quiet'</em> those were worrying enough. The most clear thing the boy had said was <em>'Dream please, you can have my stuff' </em>followed by too many sorry's to count.</p><p>At first Dream wasn't even sure if he heard it right but his name kept falling from the huddled form's mouth.</p><p>"uh- did you say Dream?" It was awkward to say the least, I mean the kid probably wasn't in the right head space to answer, but Dream's curiosity got the better of him. </p><p>The boy looked at him with the most ludicrous look, as if saying <em>'what the fuck are you on?' </em> </p><p>,,,,,,</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck do you mean 'Did I say Dream?' you can't be pulling this right now" his laugh sounded so tired "Do you just enjoy messing with me Dream?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic</p><p>so try not to be too mean</p><p>constructive criticism is appreciated </p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>